Down & Dirty Domination
by Xmastreelites
Summary: SHANDY - SHEADY SLASH Sheamus/Randy fiction, wanted to do this little one-shot. Just freakin' dirty. Sheamus tops Randy. A pinch of S&M. Not related to Machine Head story.


"Please," Randy Orton's voice was filled with desperation. "I need it."

"Get on your knees and beg then," Sheamus said sneering. "Unbelievable. You are pathetic," Sheamus said as Randy slid his palms down Sheamus' body and he got on his knees.

Sheamus had the mighty Randy Orton down on his knees begging Sheamus to fuck him. In the isolated dark corner of the arena, Sheamus could see Randy's eyes. Any sign of the cold-blooded viper was gone and instead Randy's blue eyes were desperate and weak. It was surreal. He couldn't imagine Randy was so submissive and needy. But Sheamus was taking full advantage of it.

_Earlier in the night_

Before their matches, Randy and Sheamus had been getting ready in the locker room. Randy lusted after Sheamus all the time, looking for any sign that Sheamus was interested. He knew Sheamus fooled around with guys but never anyone on the roster. Watching Sheamus leaning back, stretching his arms, Randy checked out his hard body. He was large and muscular and his pale skin begged to be touched. Randy was overtaken and suddenly leaned over and kissed Sheamus on the lips. Sheamus pulled away looking shocked. Randy was staring back at him, biting his bottom lip afraid he was about to be punched. Sheamus pulled Randy roughly back to him and attacked Randy's mouth with a hard kiss, "Find me after the show." He stood and walked out. Randy watched him go, checking out Sheamus big thighs and round butt.

Later, when Randy had found Sheamus, both were showered and in street clothes. "Um, I found you," Randy said trying to keep his cool but actually nervous. Sheamus who seemed completely calm led Randy to a corner box, far from prying eyes.

Inside, he pushed Randy against the wall and ran his palm down Randy's cheek. Randy gulped. He was very excited, already growing hard. "So you want me?" Sheamus asked casually, his Irish accent sounding so sexy.

"Yeah. I do," Randy said in a solid, confident voice. He reached to touch Sheamus' face and Sheamus slapped it down swiftly. Randy was stunned. Didn't Sheamus want him too? Sheamus leaned into Randy and kissed him, parting his lips and slipping his tongue into Randy's mouth. He kissed with experience. It turned Randy on.

"If you want me, you have to play by my rules," he took Randy into another kiss. "You have to ask me nicely." Sheamus looked at Randy through his lashes, his head tilted down in a sexy manner.

"I want you," Randy said. Sheamus pushed him against the wall again, "That's not asking. Ask me nicely."

"Will you be with me?" Randy asked, actually getting turned on by Sheamus dominant behavior.

Sheamus laughed in Randy's face, "Be with you? What is this? A first date?" he suddenly stroked Randy's cock and found it rock solid. "What is it you really want from me? Be with you?"

"No, not exactly," Randy looked down, getting flustered, something that never happened.

Sheamus snapped his fingers, " Look at me." Randy brought his eyes back up to Sheamus' "What is it you want from me?"

Randy shifted uncomfortably, "I want you to fuck me." He closed his eyes feeling awkward.

Sheamus tortured him," You want what?" he was smirking.

Randy straightened up, "I want you to fuck me," he managed to hold Sheamus' gaze.

Sheamus leaned close as if he were going to kiss randy again. Randy closed his eyes, wanting Sheamus' warm mouth. Sheamus suddenly smacked Randy's face. "That still wasn't asking. You made a statement."

Randy's eyes has popped open when Sheamus slapped him. He felt like punching Sheamus but deep, inside this abuse turned him on.

"Will you," Randy started the question,"fuck me? Will you?" he made sure it was a question.

"I said to ask nicely," Sheamus teased. "You didn't say 'please', did you?" Sheamus engulfed Randy's mouth in another hot kiss. "Try again."

Randy cleared his throat, his deep voice losing its power, "Will you please fuck me?" he felt humiliated having to go through Sheamus' power games but he really wanted Sheamus and he was alone and could have him. He didn't doubt that if he refused to play, Sheamus would walk off without hesitation.

Sheamus started unfastening Randy's jeans. Randy exhaled hard anticipating whatever it was Sheamus was going to do to him. Sheamus freed Randy's stiff dick and began stroking it. Randy moaned. Sheamus slowed his pace causing Randy tremendous frustration. "Say 'please' again. I liked that."

Randy hesitated and Sheamus lay another sharp smack across his cheek, "Say it," Sheamus whispered.

"Please," Randy said breathing hard. "Please." Sheamus stared at him, obviously wanting more begging. Randy was no longer acting, "Please. Please give it to me." He meant it.

_Back to the present_

Sheamus had Randy on his knees begging for his cock. He tilted Randy's head up. "Is that what ya want now, is it?" he was laughing a little. "You know you're pathetic and weak begging like this?" Sheamus ran his hand across Randy's head. "Aren't you?" he said softly, his voice reeked with dominance. Randy nodded. "Mm, I like a guy that listens."

Sheamus unbuttoned and unzipped his own jeans and pushed them down to expose his hard dick. "Suck me," he ordered Randy. Randy was taking Sheamus into his mouth immediately. Sheamus moaned, looking down at Randy's bobbing head. "Suck me good, you fucking dog." Randy inhaled sharply. No one had ever called him a dog. He felt disgusting for liking it. Sheamus knew he did. "Are you feeling bad about yourself for being so dirty?" Sheamus' voice was arrogant. Without notice, Sheamus grabbed the back of Randy's head and face fucked him hard, gagging Randy. He pulled out suddenly, "Get up," he ordered.

Randy got to his feet. Sheamus started pulling Randy's shirt off and Randy peeled it off for him. Sheamus grasped the waistband of Randy's jeans and pulled them down to Randy's mid thigh. Sheamus pulled one of the chairs over to them. "Bend over it," he was pushing Randy down. Randy put his palms on the chair and suddenly yelped. Sheamus brought his pale palm down on Randy's naked ass. He smacked him hard and Randy's eyes watered. He exhaled but before he could completely get over the first smack, Sheamus brought his hand down on Randy's ass again, harder this time. Randy grunted at the force of the strike, his cock hardened. He felt ashamed for being so into this.

Sheamus grasped Randy's dick "Oh wow, you are so fuckin easy. You're a pathetic slut. The more I degrade you, the harder you get. Why don't I make me you my personal slut?" Randy moaned hard at Sheamus' comment.

Randy heard Sheamus digging in his pockets of his half-off jeans. Randy heard a snap. Randy felt an odd sensation in the crack of his ass. Sheamus reached forward and showed Randy the bottle of lube. "You're lucky I decided to take it easy on you."

His fingers slid down Randy's crack and across his tight entrance. He continued massaging back and forth across it, making Randy breath heavily. Sheamus pushed at the entrance with his lubed finger. He slid into Randy with ease. "Slut," Sheamus breathed to Randy. Randy's cock jerked at the sound of Sheamus' voice, degrading him. He slid his slippery finger in and out of Randy's tight opening. Sheamus was turned on and painfully hard.

"Ya want me to fuck you right now?" he teased Randy. "Yes," Randy moaned.

Sheamus lubed his cock and started pushing into Randy. He didn't take his time. He filled Randy completely. "Ya like that?" Sheamus huffed as he pumped hard into Randy. "Take care of yourself," he told Randy.

"Oh fuck yeah," Randy said now jerking his own cock while Sheamus took him from behind.

Sheamus sped up and purposely, fucked Randy extremely hard. He was grunting. He was nearly pushing Randy forward and onto the floor. He grabbed Randy's hips to keep him right where he wanted him. Randy was panting. "I'm gonna cum," he whined.

"No you're not," Sheamus corrected him. "You wait until I say you can cum."

"But I need too," Randy argued. "May I please cum? Please?"

"You learn fast," Sheamus was so turned on by Randy asking permission, "Yeah you can cum. Cum hard for me." Randy began pumping his hips and groaning. He got off, his seed spilling into the floor of the box suite.

He waited for Sheamus to cum but he felt like Sheamus was prolonging it on purpose, slowing down when he got close. Randy was becoming sore from Sheamus' large cock endlessly battering his tight tunnel. Randy was starting to make sounds of discomfort. Sheamus continued wrecking him. "I want you to feel me after I'm done with you," Sheamus said in a rough, icy voice.

Finally, he had gotten his fill of punishing Randy and started heading towards orgasm. Randy could tell by the way Sheamus was moving he'd be done soon. Suddenly Sheamus jerked his cock out of Randy, making his hole burn. Randy yelped. Before he knew it, Sheamus was unloading in his face. He let every bit of his cum hit Randy in the face.

When he was through, he swiped his finger through his own still-warm jizz from Randy's cheek and pushed his finger into Randy's mouth. Randy gagged a little and Sheamus laughed. He pulled up his jeans and straightened himself.

"Thanks for the good time. Come and see me if you want more," Sheamus shoved Randy so he landed lightly on the floor. Sheamus exited the box, closing the door behind him.

Alone in the dark, Randy was thinking how cruel Sheamus really was. He had a mean streak and every time with him promised pain with the pleasure. He couldn't wait to get more.

This spawned the full-length story "Down & Dirty Domination: Take A Gamble" now in progress. Please check it out :)


End file.
